


PRESENTE VEsp

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo que no estoy contigo, me transforma… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRESENTE VEsp

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [PRESENTE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677503) by [GABY_NEKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO)
  * A translation of [PRESENTE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677503) by [GABY_NEKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO). 



> Link para versión en chino, por Haru: http://fdmfdm.lofter.com/post/1dba1efb_b0f2560

**PRESENTE**

**By: _K.G.Á.É._**

El tiempo que no estoy contigo, me transforma… InahoxSlaine.

**N/A:**  Versión en portugués en mi perfil : )

**DEDICADO A:**   _Nessa Hiwatari_. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PRESENTE**

Llego.

Tu mirada turquesa me recibe.

Con calma te observo.

Tus labios me llaman.

— _Inaho—_

Mi calma desaparece.

Tomo tus labios.

Y tu voz ahogando un gemido de sorpresa,

me rompe la razón.

.

.

El tiempo que no estoy contigo, me transforma.

Me vuelve impaciente.

Implacable.

.

.

Correspondes.

Me dominas.

Tu mensaje es claro:

— _Te amo—_

Sonríes.

.

.

Y yo…

Me descubro queriéndote, aún más intensamente…

— _Te amo, Slaine—_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS. ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
